Love Like a Fairytale
by stars shine out
Summary: Could she awaken him? He wasn't exactly a princess, and she wasn't exactly a prince. She didn't think they'd exactly be perfect couple, and she wasn't totally sure it was true love, but it was worth a try. *oneshot, James/Lily, fluffy verging on sappy


**So this story is sort a sappy and romantic, but whatever. I like it, for my first James/Lily story. **

**Edit: I've edited this story, and added to it. Thanks to my magnificent beta; PheonixWormwood137**

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Lily's POV**

Lily stared down at his seemingly lifeless body. She could feel his heart beating in his chest under her hand, but she would have sworn it was lying.

Phrases she had heard in the last 24 hours kept going through her mind; "Bludger to the head...severe concussion...gone into coma...could be out for days...might not wake up again...nothing we can do but hope..."

Her tear stained face was dry. She felt as though she had cried all the tears within her. Why now, of all times, did she have to realize she loved him?

"Oh James... Why couldn't I have admitted it earlier? If you... if you die without knowing... without knowing I love you, I'll never forgive myself!" Lily murmured, caressing his hand lovingly. She slumped back into the cold, hard plastic chair she'd been sitting in for who knows how long. Why did everything have to be so difficult, so impossible feeling?

She heard the door of the Hospital Wing open as the clock struck 2 am, but she didn't have to look to see who it was. She knew it was one of the marauders, as they'd been visiting every hour, on the hour.

"Lily, you're still here?" Remus asked.

"Yes." She said, not taking her eyes of James even for a second.

Remus looked at her, and then smiled. "So you've finally admitted it to yourself." He said as he sat down in another plastic chair beside her.

Lily didn't have to ask what he meant. "Yes, but I can't tell him."

"Why not?" asked Remus.

"Well... he can't hear me." Lily replied, sounding a little exasperated.

Remus looked at her with mild curiosity in his warm brown eyes. "Maybe he can." he said, "But that's beside the point. In all those muggle fairytales, they always say that love is the most powerful magic of all."

"How do you know?" asked Lily, taken back.

Remus shrugged. "I'm taking muggle studies, remember?"

"Right." said Lily, "But anyway, those are muggle tales.

"Doesn't mean they're not right." said Remus, standing. "And Lily?"

"What Remus?"

"Get some sleep. James wouldn't want you getting sick or fainting of exhaustion because him." he said, and walked out of the hospital wing.

Lily thought about what Remus had said, and suddenly remembered her favorite fairytale from when she was younger. Sleeping Beauty. She'd had her mother read it to her over and over. She'd heard it hundreds, probably thousands of times in her life.

A sleeping princess, woken from an enchanted sleep by true love's first kiss. It had fascinated her because it showed that love was stronger than anything, even an evil spell, or a dark witch. When Lily had learned that magic was real, she'd disregarded fairytales. She was a sensible girl with an open mind, which was why she had accepted magic easily, but fairytales seemed much too far-fetched.

But now Remus was telling her to believe in them. To believe that love was the most powerful magic. That it could do anything…

The concept was crazy, but Lily felt herself drawn to the idea. Perhaps she was to blame for staying up so late, but the idea seemed so plausible. Could she awaken him? He wasn't exactly a princess, and she wasn't exactly a prince. She didn't think they'd exactly be perfect couple, and she wasn't totally sure it was true love.

True, she'd never felt this way about someone before, but she'd hated him for so long…

It was worth a try, though, wasn't it? It wouldn't hurt try, because if it didn't work, it wouldn't hurt anyone.

She took a deep breath, stood, and sat on the side of the bed. She leaned over him, and whispered "I love you." before she kissed him softly on the lips.

She drew back, holding her breath.

"Lily," he murmured hoarsely. His lovely hazel eyes opened. "I love you too."


End file.
